Bombshell Blond
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Going through season 3, I realized you only see the Manson's once (Pamela in Girls' Night Out) and it got me thinking, Why? Here's why. Jeremy and Sam get in a fight and he goes and does the one thing one should never do in Amity Park. Make a wish.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Takes place right after Eye for an Eye

Chapter 1

00:43

Jeremy fought sleep as he waited in the hall chair positioned just so he was facing the door. He had brought with him a newspaper to read but his eyes had gotten to the point that he no longer could understand what he was reading, only to find he had been reading the same line trying to connect the ends as if it should continue. He glanced back at the clock positioned just so he could see it in the family room. Not a minute had passed since he had last looked at it. He watched as slowly the second hand made its way around to count down to eternity.

"Are you still up?" an elder voice asked, startling the man from his seat.

Jeremy turned towards the voice and smiled as he saw the elderly woman roll down the hallway towards him. "Yes, Mom." Jeremie nodded. "Samantha still hasn't come home."

"You need to stop being such a worry wart." The woman scolded her son. "I wasn't when I raised you and look how you turned out."

"I know, it's just…" Jeremy found himself not sure how to admit his feelings to his mother. "I'm going to worry."

"I know you are." The woman nodded her head, age letting her accept the reason. She yawned before turning back on the electric engine of her scooter. "Good night, Jeremy. And give Sam some slack, ok?"

Jeremy watched as his mother left the hall, calling out a good night in return as he shook his head at how she could be so relaxed. Grandparents always seem to spoil the kids and its worst when there is only one to spoil.

He turned back towards the door just in time to see it slowly opening as if the person behind the wood was trying their best to keep it silent. A female hand made its appearance on the side just before the whole body appeared one step in the house before she froze, amethyst eyes frozen to his blue ones.

Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes narrowed at her. "So what's your excuse tonight?" he asked, making his voice as cold as he could. He hoped his want of sleep wasn't showing.

Samantha quickly ran a hand through her messy black- erg it should be blond. Just like his own. She had been given pure blond hair and decided it wasn't good enough for her. Just like everything he tried to give her.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Samantha started, her voice hardening. "But I was helping a friend with his homework."

"That Fenton kid again!?" Jeremy asked, dropping his arms as he stood up. "If I had half a mind I would reinstate that restraining order on him!"

"He's the best friend I've got!" Samantha yelled at him, her hands in fists at her side.

"But he's always making you late." Jeremy pointed out. "And lately I'm starting to wonder what he's convincing you to get into."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Samantha asked, giving the man a glair.

"You've got a bruise just starting to darken on your shoulder." Jeremy pointed towards the purple splotch just starting to look almost like a fist. "Just yesterday your mother found a blood stain on your skirt, and I don't mean what I'm sure you're about to say it was, cause it wasn't."

"How do you know?" Samantha tried, worry showing in her eyes even though she was standing strong.

"No pads in your bathroom waste can." Jeremie bluntly stated. He mentally blanched at the memory of being told to look for the un-Godly waste. He realized it was technically Godly since He did give woman that problem but shook it away to get back to the problem at hand. "So who's blood was it?"

"I don't know, ok!" Samantha defended, starting to head past Jeremie to get to the stairs only to be stopped as he grabbed her arm. She ripped her arm free with more strength than he realized she possessed and stared up at him.

"You're asking me to believe you have no idea whose blood that is? Or who punched you? I'm inclined to think it's this Fenton kid." Jeremy almost growled at his daughter. "Maybe I will just reinstate that restraining order I filled out."

"NO!" Samantha exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Please, no." she tried to calm her voice down as she said, "Look, yesterday I got in a fight with some stupid kid at school, I'm not even sure who he was but he was hurting Tucker so I fought him." Samantha looked down, as if worried about what Jeremy would do.

Jeremy scratched his head, not sure what to say. Yes, she did have her mother's attribute to stand up when she wanted someone to hear her and she was always willing to protect her friends with her life but she was still a lady. "Sammykins," Jeremy sighed as he dropped his hand, "you know you shouldn't be fighting at school. Did you hurt him enough for him to bleed?"

"No, I truly don't know where the blood came from." Samantha said, braving looking up at him again. "When I noticed it, I thought I had landed in some food since the fight was at lunch."

"Alright." Jeremie fought a yawn before continuing. "Get on up to bed. And for the rest of this week I expect you home before 9, got it?"

Samantha opened her mouth as if to protest only to drop her head. "Yes sir." She muttered before dragging her feet up the stairs.

Jeremy held the bridge of his nose as he listened to her feet going up the stairs and down the hall to her room. The door closed before he looked up and found himself alone in the hall. He turned the lights off before heading up stairs himself and went straight for the master bed room.

He slowly opened the bedroom door, expecting his wife to be asleep only to find she was sitting up in bed with a book in her lap. Shoot, the paper was still down stairs, oh well. He'll get it latter.

"Samantha home?" Pamela asked, marking her spot in her book before looking up at her husband as he closed the door.

Jeremy slid off his robe and nodded his head. He slipped in the bed beside her and slumped against the pillows. "Why did we ever think having children would be fun?" Jeremie asked, throwing his eyes towards his wife to see her response.

"She was before kindergarten." Pamela pointed out, sitting her book on her nightstand before snuggling down into the blankets. "We should've homeschooled."

A cold air passed through their bed room, the tell-tale sign a ghost had just gone through without any regard to personal space. Jeremy shivered at the thought and air. Ghosts had no common courtesy. "I wish I could find out what we did wrong." Jeremie admitted aloud. He turned his head back towards his wife to see her eyes had closed, giving her a unique beauty that only showed when she was totally relaxed.

Jeremie smiled as he turned and clicked the lights off before dropping off to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ahhh!"

Jeremy's eyes flew open at the sounds of his wife's panicked screams. He turned over to find his wife staring at him, still screaming.

"Who are you!? Get out of my bed!" Pamela ordered, pulling the blankets closer to herself to cover her pajamas.

Confused, Jeremy jumped from the bed. He looked around for the intruder only to see no one.

"Answer me!" Pamela ordered, sitting up as she reached for her book as a weapon.

"Pamela! It's me, Jeremy." Jeremy held up his hands as she was readying the boy to be hurled.

"Jeremy?" Pamela asked, the book slowly dropping. "How?"

"How what?"

"Mom? Are you ok?" Samantha's voice called from outside the door.

Pamela's eyes widened as, quicker than she'd ever moved before, she jumped from the bed and pushed Jeremy into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Jeremy sighed, not sure what was going on with his wife.

"What is it?" Samantha asked, the door sounding as if the girl had almost broken it down.

"I-I thought I saw a mouse." Pamela's voice stuttered.

Jeremy shook his head at her lie, only to stop at his reflection in the mirror. He tentatively touched his chin, expecting to feel nibs since he had planned to shave this morning only to feel a baby-like softness.

Before him stood a boy of about fourteen, his normally groomed blond hair back to its unruly mess. He looked down at himself to find his coral pajamas now hanging off his just, now, four foot body.

"Jeremy?" Pamela asked, slowly opening the bathroom door.

Jeremy looked up at his wife, actually having to look up at his five foot three wife. "How did this happen?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't have the answer.

"As strange as this sounds," Pamela started, stepping into the bathroom to be closer "I think this might be a gift from God."

"What?" Jeremy exclaimed, clamping his mouth shut as his voice squeaked. A gift from God? More like a curse from Satan. Jeremy remembered enough of his high school years to know he didn't want to repeat it.

"Didn't you wish just last night how you wanted to know what went wrong?" Pamela asked, squatting down to look her husband in the eyes. "Well, now look at you."

Jeremy turned back to the mirror, cracking his jaw as he realized what his wife was getting at.

"You look fourteen, you sound like you're going through puberty again." Pamela pointed out. "We can go to Casper, even, and tell Miss Ishiyama that you're an exchange student living with us so if she could put you in Samantha's classes…"

"And I can find out what's really going on." Jeremy realized, smiling as his thoughts went to more questions about the Fenton kid his daughter obsesses all her time with.

"Wait here." Pamela stood back up as she continued. "I'll make sure Sam's left before we start looking for something for you to wear."

…

"I've got to get going before Samantha notices me." Pamela started, quickly combing her hand through Jeremy's hair. Jeremy watched her eyes trail down his body. He now stood in an old pair of Samantha's baggy black jeans that were almost long enough to hide the salmon pink sneakers they had found in the back of Samantha's closet. He was wearing a shirt that he hoped his daughter wouldn't recognize since it advertised a run that had taken place at a fundraiser he had worked a couple of years ago. "Remember, you're from Québec and your last name's…"

Jeremy realized she was waiting for him to answer and said, "Belpois. I'll be fine." He looked her in her green eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Pamela responded, biting her bottom lip.

Jeremy turned and headed for his first class of the day, clenching the paper Miss Ishiyama had given him. As he walked to the English class, butterflies found their way into his stomach. Green lockers passed him as dread filled his mind.

High school. Again. After thirty years he thought Parent-Teacher meetings was all he would have to deal with.

Jeremy stopped at a door and double checked the number before stepping up to it. He swallowed as many of the butterflies down as he could before knocking twice on the door. He opened the door, getting the attention of the twenty plus students and one overweight teacher.

"Hello?" Mr. Lancer asked, putting down his piece of chalk. He dusted off his hands as he turned towards the man.

Jeremy found his voice had left him, leaving him to only be able to hand the note to the balding man.

Mr. Lancer quickly glanced at the note, commenting, "Canada, trés drôle."

"He can't get English slang, but he knows French?" a voice asked, getting a glare from the teacher as more talk started in the class.

"Quite." Mr. Lancer ordered, handing the paper back to the man. "Mr. Belpois, take the free seat in the back next to Mr. Fenton."

Jeremy mentally groaned, passing row after row of students. The black haired boy gave Jeremy a polite smile and a small wave aimed at the man. Jeremy nodded politely back, reminding himself as he sat down in the metal chair that he needed to befriend the three. Even if that did mean being nice to a Fenton.

As time passed in class, Jeremy's butterflies finally left him as the drown of Mr. Lancer's voice lulled him to sleep. The bell startled him up, getting a snicker from Foley's kid as the three stood up from their seats.

"Don't worry, everyone falls asleep in his class." Fenton said. "Name's Danny. The snicker doodle's Tucker-"

"And I'm Sam." Samantha said, an indifferent look planted on her face. Jeremy noticed it was different than the disfigured scowled she wore around home.

"Jeremy." He held out a hand for a shake, but thought against it, smoothly moving his hand up through his shaggy blond mess. "Samantha Manson?"

Samantha's eyebrows knitted together. "Like I said, it's Sam." She retorted. "But that's my last name. What of it?"

"I was told to be in your classes all day." Jeremy said, putting his hands in his pockets as the four started to leave the classroom.

"Great. Than we're off to Falluca's." Samantha rolled her eyes.

"So, where in Canada are you from?" Fol-no Tucker asked, turning his head to look Jeremy in the eyes.

"Québec. Really I'm close to the E.U. boarder." Jeremy said, playing the part.

"E.U.?" Fenton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eer-U.S." Jeremy informed. "Remember, French."

"French confuses me." Fenton brushed off. "No offence."

"Hurry up, you men." Samantha growled, pushing Tucker and Fenton's backs as she grabbed Jeremy's arm. "We'll be late again."

The bell rang, signaling they already were late as they found they were the last to enter the math classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lunch. Finally, a break from all these boring teachers. How Samantha still didn't want to go back to E.L. Academy, Jeremy couldn't figure out. Those teachers actually cared about what they taught.

Grabbing his lunch tray, he left the line and walked towards the door to the picnic area Samantha said they would be eating at. Jeremy stepped outside and squinted against the glare to see the three at a table. Samantha and Fenton sat on one side, leaving a free seat next to Tucker.

"I'm not kidding!" Fenton defended with a laugh. Jeremy sat down in the free seat as the boy continued, "The thing had to be at least thirty feet tall!"

Samantha and Tucker were laughing as if the boy was exaggerating.

"No it wasn't." Samantha said, a smile on her face. "I was there too."

Jeremy almost did a double take. A smile? On his goth daughter's face? He almost didn't believe it.

"Hey, Jere, so how you liking American schooling?" Tucker asked, laughter still in his voice as he attempted to change subjects.

Jere? Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the nick name, his forkful of salad stopped midway to his mouth.

"Oh come on, Tuck. He slept through two of the classes." Fenton pointed out.

The boy's laughter stopped as a blue mist appeared out of his mouth. What on earth is that kid smoking? Jeremy knew this kid was bad news.

"Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom." Fenton lied, jumping up from his seat and rushed back into the school.

Again? He went to the bathroom just a class period ago. Jeremy looked for answers of what Fenton was really doing in Samantha and Tucker's faces only to find worry or concern. The two turned to Jeremy and Tucker explained, "Yes, he has a bladder problem."

Samantha sighed, "It's a metical thing from one of his parent's crazy lab accident."

A bladder problem? With how many movie nights they had held in the basement Jeremy thought he would have heard of that. So they were covering up whatever Fenton was really doing.

Jeremy was about to say something concerning the obvious lie he had just been told only to be shot out of his seat and onto the ground. He heard two more blasts as he tried to stand up only to find himself entangled in a net. A ghost net to be exact. Those stupid Fentons!

Screams came to his ears as the rest of the picnickers fled in fear. A cold wind picked up and a laugh, dark and metallic, pierced the air.

"Skulker!" Samantha's voice called out. "Let us go!"

The metallic robot-like ghost appeared in Jeremy's line of vision as it swooped down and grabbed the three net bags. "Every prey has its bait." Skulker said, bringing the bags up high enough to look at Samantha and Tucker. "And you two are the perfect bait."

"So why'd you capture him?" Tucker asked, quiet enough Jeremy almost missed it if he wasn't pressed up next to the boy.

"Ah, you." Jeremy looked down as the bags twisted so he was facing the ghost. The four of them must be at least two miles off the ground. He looked up into the green eyes as the ghost grew a smile. "My equipment tells me you're similar to my normal prey. 39% ghost 71% human." The ghost held him closer as if to understand. "How is that possible, boy? Even the ghost child is closer to 50-50."

"What, is that all I am?"

Jeremy turned and saw Phantom floating beside them, his arms crossed over his chest almost covering up the insignia on his costume.

"No, you're a trophy for my wall." Skulker smiled. "Coming, whelp?"

Jeremy held on for dear life as he was pulled away from Phantom and the air above the school. The world around him blurred into streaks of purple and green.

"Jeremy! Stop screaming!"

Jeremy closed his mouth, ashamed he hadn't even realized he was screaming.

Samantha released her ears, the two looking strangely conferrable in the nets.

"Good night, humans." The only warning Skulker gave them before a click was heard. Pain erupted through-out Jeremy's body before blackness over took him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oh, what a dream. Jeremy's mind woke up but the crick in his back made him afraid to open his eyes. Did he fall off the bed again? He wouldn't be surprised. Not with a dream about him turning fourteen. Ha!

Why did his right wrist feel weird? Oh, he really didn't want to open his eyes. He knew what he'd see. He's see the small dust bunnies staring at him from under the bed. He'd have the wooden floor close to his face. He'd find out what was poking- wait, poking him?

Jeremy opened his eyes and quickly turned to what was poking him. "Phantom!?" Jeremy exclaimed, jumping back only to find his right hand pulled at the ghost boy.

"Good, you're awake." Phantom sighed as he leaned back on his heels as he sat knelling down.

Jeremy looked around, not understanding where the two where. The ground and trees said Amazon forest but the sky above shown green and black. Like when… Pariah Dark! The Ghost Zone? He looked back at the ghost and realized he was handcuffed to it.

"Ya, Skulker likes to play with his prey." Phantom said, nodding towards the cuffs.

"Where's Samantha and Tucker?" Jeremy asked, looking around where the two sat only to see no other life.

"I haven't seen them." Phantom admitted, worry showing through his face as if the ghost cared about the two random humans.

"Wait, he – Skulker – he said they were bait for you." Jeremy remembered as the two worked their way to their feet. Jeremy's giving him problems for a moment before he regained his balance.

"I have a soft spot for humans." Phantom admitted, a green blush appearing as he rubbed the back of his neck. "My friends call it a hero-complex." He dropped his arm and looked Jeremy in the eyes. "So you care to explain what you are?"

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"I mean, are you a halfa, or a ghost just trying to be human?" Phantom tried, only confusing the man even more.

"I'm human." Jeremy motioned towards himself, forgetting about the cuffs for a moment. His hands caught his attention as a green aura shown around them. "Do all humans react like this in the Ghost Zone?"

"No, but all ghosts have a glow, no matter where they are." Phantom put his free hand to his hip as if to get more answers out of the man. He sighed as he dropped his hand. "Fine, it's your life, but we need to find Sam and Tucker, ok?"

Jeremy dropped his hands and nodded his head. His Sammy needed him. "Right, where should we start?"

"You see that rock shaped like a skull?" Phantom asked, pointing with his right hand towards his left.

Jeremy turned and saw the rock formation.

"That's Skulker's lair." Phantom explained. "He'd keep them locked up in a real world cell in there somewhere."

Phantom started to walk in that direction, his head always moving to keep an eye out as if the jungle was full of animals. Jeremy stayed close behind, ready to use the ghost as a shield if need be.

"Do you know anything about Skulker?" Phantom asked,

"Other than he's a ghost seen in Amity Park, nothing." Jeremy admitted, "He's always after you, right?"

"Ya, he calls himself Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter and only hunts things he declares rare." Phantom explained, never taking his eyes away from the forest. "STOP!"

Jeremy felt his arm pulled up as Phantom threw out his left to stop the man. Jeremy looked down and saw a cobweb thin string hovering about six inches off the ground. He followed the string and found it attached to an almost hidden compartment in a tree. "Good eyes." Jeremy complemented before the two walked over the string and continued on their trek, blazing a path through the shrubbery.

"Skulker said you were 39% ghost." Phantom continued, his brows knitting together as he tried to think and keep an eye out around them. "How? Me and Vlad are closer to 49% ghost."

"I don't really know." Jeremy admitted. The only reason he wasn't straight out deigning it was the aura he now possessed. "I'm new to all this. Wait, you and Vlad? As in Masters?"

"You must be new if you don't know about Vlad being a Halfa- sorry hybrid." Phantom rolled his eyes. "Fruit Loop."

A hybrid? Half of? Half ghost half human? How was that possible? If Phantom said he was one "So you're half human?"

"Ya." Phantom nodded. "So, how'd you end up like you are?"

"I'm not sure." Curse from Satan.

"So were you a ghost first?" Phantom asked.

"No, human."

"You're reverting to a ghost? That doesn't make sense." Phantom mumbled to himself.

Jeremy was about to question the ghost when, once again, he was stopped by Phantom and pulled down so they hid behind a bolder. Phantom held a finger to his lips asking for silence as a blue mist escaped. Phantom turned back to the rock to see Skulker exiting the skull to take a look at the area around him. A beep from a device on his arm got him to look down at it, typing something in.

"This is too easy." Phantom whispered, more to himself than to the ears that heard. They watched as the ghost that held them captive walked off into his forest.

"Why look a gift horse in the mouth?" Jeremy suggested.

"'Cause I think this horse is a Trojan." Phantom admitted, looking back at his blond companion. "The cuffs short out all my powers, does it do the same to you?"

"I don't have powers." Jeremy pointed out.

Phantom's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Jeremy drew out, raising a brow at the ghost boy in front of him. A moment of silence passed between the two before he asked, "What?"

"Your skin is turning green." Phantom stated.

"Wha-?" Jeremy's voice left him as he looked down at his hands only to bite back a shriek of horror. Phantom was right. Before his eyes his skin was turning a ghostly green. "What's happening to me?" Jeremy asked.

"It's like your reverting back to your ghost self." Phantom answered.

Jeremy looked up, surprised by the answer. Reverting back? But he was alive this morning. Not dead. Not a ghost. Human. If anything he should be reverting back to his 39 year old self.

"Come on, we'll figure out what's happening later." Phantom stated, looking back at the skull shaped rock. He grabbed Jeremy's right hand, the hand not as cold as he expected, and pulled the man into a run.

The two ran into the open mouth of the skull and entered something like a futuristic battle station. Screens and panels of lights surrounding them.

Well, at first glance it looked futuristic, Jeremy realized. Actually looking at it all, it looked like it belonged in the 80's. "A bit low tech for a robotic ghost." Jeremy whispered to Phantom as the two snuck through the equipment. Phantom kept his eyes peeled for any traps like in the woods.

"It's his armor, really." Phantom explained.

Jeremy turned back to the ghost, expecting him to know how to find the two kids only to stop and stare at his not so white hair.

"What?" Phantom asked after being pulled back by the cuffs that connected them.

"Your hair." Jeremy noted. "It's turning black."

"Huh?" Phantom held down his bangs to see for himself. "Erg, I was hoping it wasn't…" Phantom trailed off as he dropped his hand. "Skulker's made an upgrade to these cuffs."

"Meaning?" So he has been caught by this ghost before.

"They're stripping us to our original forms, I think." Phantom explained just as his green eyes turned blue.

"Fenton!?" Jeremy exclaimed, stepping back in surprise. His daughter's best friend was the ghost kid! How many battles did he force her to fight for him? How many times did she get in a life or death situation because of this freak!? How did this happen? Had to be his parents. And most likely they didn't even know what they had done to their own child!

"Ya, I thought you figured it out already." Fenton said, surprised. "Most ghosts do."

"Hello! Still need help over here." Samantha's voice called out, getting Jeremy to turn towards the voice.

"Come on." Fenton ordered, pulling Jeremy along as this hazmat suit started to fade through to show the outfit he had worn to school.

The two entered the room the voice came from to find a mettle cage housing Samantha and Tucker. They were placed in an old English styled sitting room turned man cave. Creature's heads and furs donned the walls with the exception of an empty spot over the fireplace.

"You like it?" a voice asked. The two turned in sync to see Skulker blocking their only exit. "I've been keeping that blank spot over my mantle free just for your pelt, ghost boy."

"What about him?" Fenton threw his thumb at Jeremy.

"I've done my research, and discovered you're a result of Desiree." Skulker crossed his arms. "You're not worth my time."

"Desiree?!" three voices asked as all three pairs of eyes turned to the man.

"Who?" Jeremy asked, only to wince as a sharp tooth bit his tongue. He ran his tongue over the tooth only to find his canines had elongated and sharpened.

"Alright, enough of this." Skulker said, pulling out a remote from his armor.

Jeremy dropped to his knees as pain restricted all his muscles. He looked up and saw Skulker walking towards them but no matter what he did, his body no longer obeyed his mind. He was defenseless against Skulker as the ghost un-cuffed him and made him intangible before throwing him into the cage. He hit the bars with a crack of his skull and found himself fighting off black spots.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey, soon I'll be losing internet, so that's why I'm going ahead and putting this chapter up. I like being a bit evil and make you all wait a little bit but I'm not going to be so evil that I would be forced to wait a month or more before I put up a chapter.

Chapter 5

Jeremy spit out blood, his sharp teeth must have cut into his tongue when he landed. He found his body had been sat up and saw Samantha helping him to lean into a sitting position.

Outside the cage, Danny was face first into the ground as Skulker cuffed his hands together behind his back. He pulled the boy up to his feet and shoved him into the cage in the same manner Jeremy had.

"What did you do to them!?" Tucker demanded, after finding Danny also was as good as a rock in movement. Samantha helped him into a sitting position next to Jeremy. He noticed, as he watched her, that her eyes shown with a caring he remembered seeing in her mother's eyes when she looked at him. She loved him. Even with him being a Fenton. Even with him being a freak in-between death and life.

"It's just an upgraded paralysis shock." Skulker scoffed. "Temporary. But long lasting. Long enough for me to finish my plan."

With that, the armored ghost left them, almost tempting them with the door wide open.

"Who is Desiree?" Jeremy asked, getting his daughter and his friends attentions. His lips and tongue felt numb, almost as if someone had dipped his face into novacane.

"What?" Samantha asked.

Jeremy repeated, slowly and as well enunciated as he could but was sure it sounded more like "Oo es Desar?"

"Desiree." Danny said, his mouth working a tad better than Jeremy's.

"She's a wishing ghost." Tucker explained. "Kinda like a genie."

"So you wished to be human?" Samantha asked.

"NO!" Jeremy exclaimed, or tried to, appalled she'd suggest that. By the looks on the two's faces, they understood what he meant.

"So you were already human." Samantha stated, looking over at Danny with worry.

Tucker looked frightened as he turned to slowly study the man. "You wished for ghost powers!?" he asked, fear evident in his voice.

"No." Jeremy said, starting to move his jaw more as the numbness started to leave him.

"Whatever you are," Danny started, slowly pronouncing his words "you'll keep my secret, right?"

Jeremy froze in what little movement he could do, leaving his mouth open as Samantha and Tucker stared him down. He slowly closed his mouth, not sure if really it was the safest thing to do. To say he'd keep a secret that could cause harm to his daughter if no one knew. Who knows how many times his own Sammikins had found herself in harm's way because of Fenton already.

The blood on her skirt, the bruise, it had to be from a ghost fight! Jeremy turned towards the girl, only to find himself studying her features. Underneath the cold glair he could see fear in her eyes. Fear for what might happen to Fenton if his secret ever got out.

Before Jeremy could answer, the cage was gripped onto by a claw from above just as the sounds of gears moving filled the room. Jeremy looked around and noticed the floor was moving as the cage started to lift.

The four watched in horror as the pit below them opened up to reveal an electronic blue pulsating bed of grass.

"What is that?" Tucker asked, holding onto the bars of the cage as it swayed from their slight movement.

"Ugly, isn't it?" Skulker asked, appearing in what was left of the sitting room. He floated over to the cage and laughed. "I'm babysitting it for someone, but really I wouldn't mind adding it to one of my many collections. You wanna see what it does?"

"Not really." Samantha said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll show you anyway. It really is a true wonder of the Ghost Zone." Skulker smiled as he activated a control on his forearm. A hovering cage floated into the room no bigger than a dog crate. The crate retracted to show the four in the cage a raccoon laying on its side.

"You monster!" Samantha cried, seeing the poor rodent.

"I'm not much of a hunter of your world's creatures, but you see" Skulker picked the raccoon up by the tail and dropped it down into the abyss below. "the hagen only likes blood filled flesh."

Jeremy turned his head, morbid curiosity getting him to watch as the black and gray body was sucked into the "ground" by what had looked like "grass".

"I thought…" Danny struggled against the numbness to get out "you wanted me on your wall."

"That's where this comes in." Skulker pushed another button on his suit, activating a green glowing rope.

Danny moved quicker than Jeremy expected, apparently have been faking how long the shock had kept him down. In under three seconds, Danny had the rope in his hand and was transforming. He quickly grabbed Jeremy as Samantha and Tucker held onto his waist and the four were out of the cage.

Jeremy looked down, seeing now nothing between them and the hagen. He tightened his grip on Danny's arm as the boy flew them around the room in a sporadic pattern to avoid blasts from Skulker.

"You won't get away from me, ghost child!" Skulker cried.

"You sure?" Danny asked as he flew over the ghost, kicking a boot to its head.

Danny flew the four into the hallway only for Jeremy to feel a searing pain explode in his back, ripping him away from Phantom's grip.

Jeremy found himself rolling until he hit the wall with his side, collapsing from the pain and a tightness surrounded him.

"Dad?!" Samantha exclaimed.

Jeremy opened his eyes and saw the three children staring at him in surprise. He looked down at himself and realized why he felt squashed by his own skin. Whatever Skulker had shot him with had reverted him back to his 39 year old self.

"So that's your true form, boy!" Skulker said, pointed a gun at Jeremy.

"No!" Danny cried, dropping Samantha and Tucker on the floor. He flew in front of Jeremy and held out his hands to create a green shield in time to reflect the shot back at Skulker.

"Come on!" Danny ordered, grabbing Jeremy's hand before taking flight. He grabbed Samantha's hand, who's other hand was holding Tucker's, and fled.

Jeremy watched as panels and electronics passed as finally they exited the skull and entered the green expanse of the Ghost Zone. The four flew in silence as Danny snuck the in the real world through the Fenton portal and invisibly flew them up to his room before changing back to Fenton and collapsing onto his bed.

"Dad, you've got to promise to keep this a secret." Samantha started, looking up at Jeremy.

Jeremy looked over at Danny, who had sat up and was looking at the man with terror in his eyes. The man sighed, knowing if he really wanted to get on his daughter's good side he should. He looked Danny in the eyes and said, "It's your life and your secret." He nodded a yes before continuing. "but you also realize how dangerous-"

"We've been doing this for almost a year." Danny put in with a smile on his face. "Thank you, Mr. Manson."

"This doesn't mean I like you or your family, Fenton." Jeremy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thank you, Dad." Samantha breathed, smiling up at the man.

"Oh, and you're still expected to be home by nine." Jeremy reminded. Getting a face of surprise and disgust, Jeremy smiled. "What, I'm not supposed to know you're saving the world, right?"

Samantha shook her head as she looked up at her father with a smile on her face. "Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh Thank God. Jeremy, you're back to normal." Pamela exclaimed, hugging her husband as he entered the kitchen's back door. After agreeing to keep Danny's secret, Samantha agreed not to let her mother know she knew about Jeremy turning teenager.

Jeremy held his wife at arm's length and took in her beauty, glad his stress filled day was over.

"So, did anything happen?" Pamela asked, pulling the man to the dinner table to have the leftovers from her own dinner. "I heard from the school that both you and Samantha disappeared about lunch time."

"Ya, a ghost kidnapped us." Jeremy admitted, knowing the best lies came from the truth. "The Fenton kid actually saved the four of us."

"Fenton!?" she asked, surprised. "Is Samantha alright?"

"She's fine, but Danny got hurt a bit so she and Tucker are helping him." Jeremy explained. "I was on my way home when I guess whatever it that changed me to being a teenager wore off."

"As long as everyone's alright." Pamela smiled, holding onto Jeremy's hand.

"As good as can get." Jeremy nodded as his smiled back at his wife. Sure he didn't like keeping Danny's secret from his wife but he had a feeling she'd know before too long.

The End


End file.
